


2v2: totohanin na itu!

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Series: Bebserye [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brgy. 365 presents, Crack, M/M, SCTDB - Someone Call the DOTA Boys, Tagalog, mobile legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Laro o landi? Ayan ang tanong ng tropa kay Jongdae.





	2v2: totohanin na itu!

**Author's Note:**

> Ano na naman ba to? Haha.  
> Namiss ko lang yung SCTDB tapos nakagawa na naman ako ng kalokohan! Hehe
> 
> Disclaimer: Matagal na kong di naglalaro ng ML so sorry for the inaccuracies.

 

“Okay, friends kong mga pogi, 3 hours is over. Tama na DOTA, arat mag-MOBA na!” Biglang tayo ni Jongin pagka-sara ng DOTA sa computer. Parang robot naman ang kanyang mga kaibigan na sabay-sabay tinanggal ang headsets at nag-unat na parang mga pusa.

 

“Sana naman matitino yung mga kalaban, summer na mga kiddilets na naman yung mga may hawak ng selpon ng mga mama nila!” Ani ni Jongdae bago humikab.

 

“Aha, kaya pala di na ganung kadami yung nabibilang namin ni Kyungsoo kase di na kayo babad sa computer puro na kayo selpon! Mga nilamon to ng mobile legends.” Singit ni Baekhyun na naka-titig pa rin sa harap ng kanyang computer. Siya ang nagbabantay ngayon dahil pang-gabi pa si Kyungsoo.

 

“Luh? Ikaw nga mukhang PUBG, pinagkakalat ba namen? Pwede naman yan sa selpon pero feel na feel mo sa computer. Wag mo sabihin ini-stream mo pa laro mo?” Sagot ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

 

“Yes naman, Alodia who?” Gatong ni Yixing na dahilan ng pagtawa ng buong tropa.

 

“Kaloka tong mga to, umalis na nga kayo. Naaalibadbaran ako sa itsura ni Sehun na kanina pa nakangiti sa selpon niya iba talaga kapag may jowa na pota. Alis na mga vovo!” Sa sobrang busy ni Sehun sa kakatitig sa selpon niya ay hindi na siya naka-sabat pa kay Baekhyun. Hinila na lamang to ni Jongin palabas.

 

“Wag mo gamitin yung vovo! Sa mobile legends lang yan pwede!” Pahabol ni sigaw ni Chanyeol bago isara ang sliding door ng Exotics.  


Dahil malaki ang sala ng bahay ni Yixing, napagkasunduan na ng SCTDB na dito sila maglalaro ng mobile legends. May kanya kanya silang ‘personal space’ na pinag-aangkin na nila. Si Yixing ay naka-indian sit sa kanyang version ng thinking chair pero napaglumaan na panahon dahil marami ng ngat-ngat ni Tiny, ang kanilang St. Bernard na aso. Si Jongdae, Sehun at Chanyeol naman ay nakasandal at pinagkasyang ipatong ang mga paa sa mahabang couch, akala mo mga maliliit na bata. Si Jongin naman ay nakahiga sa lapag, iginilid nya ang center table para pagpatungan rin ng paa. Wala ang mama ni Yixing dahil may team building daw kasama ang buong zumba club association ng baranggay nila.

 

Pinanindigan na nila ang username nila sa DOTA at nagsimula na muna sa kanilang 5v5 game.

 

“Lagi tayong magtiwala sa fast internet nila Yixing, mga bebes!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol habang naglo-load ang ML sa kanyang phone.

 

“Baka naman may gustong mag-tank jan, pota ano forever na kong tank? Sehun, Kaja naman!” Pasaring ni Jongdae na lagi na lang alay sa mag-ta-tank.

 

“Jan ka magaling magtigil ka jan. Tank kang nabuhay tank kang mamatay! Supporter nga ako! Tsaka walang pabuhat sa squad natin ang pebebe neto eh!” Sabat ni Sehun. Alam niya kase na bukod kay Jongdae, siya ang marunong mag-tank sa kanilang lima pero mas gusto niyang maging support. Feel na feel ni Sehun ang pagiging support dahil kamukha nya daw si Estes (Yung isa sa  mga heroes kapag long hair siya).

 

“Wag sana mga kanser makalaban natin para pagpawisan naman yung kamay ko. Wiw” Walang pakialam na sabi ni Jongin basta karir na karir niya ang pagiging assassin.

 

“Party na mga Vovo! I’m locked in. Tank forever, kingina nyows!” Sigaw ni Jongdae na walang nagawa kundi maging tank pa rin.

 

“I’m locked in!” Sabay na sabi ni Yixing at Chanyeol.

 

“Ako rin, locked in!” Sunod na sabi ni Sehun.

 

“Tangina, world of dance pala to. Ako si Maja! I’m locked in.” Pahabol ni Jongin na pinatong na ang mahahabang binti sa  center table nila Yixing.

 

“Kanseran na!”

 

**Hilda           Lancelot      Leomord     Karrie         Diggie**

**miHAWK     kazxspurr    beatburjer   Xiureal       gro0vechaja**

100%          100%           100%           100%          100%

 

                                                                                                                  **Vs.**

 

  **Hayabusa                      Kaja                 Chou                  Johnson                  Moskov**

**Kamongemperor114    Ohohkerrkerr   YODAbestPCY    JongDaestroyah21  Xxxingmyragingbell**

100%                            100%                100%                 100%                      100%                         

  
  


Pagkakita nilang lahat sa screen ng kanilang mga smartphone ay napatigil sila ng sandali dahil sa mga makakalaban nila. Walang walang yung mga kalaban nilang Tropang Kumagz sa DOTA noon.

 

“Shet na malagket. Squad ni xiureal to mga boyz, kanser-free to mapapatayo si JD Kim dito.” Ani ni Chanyeol na umayos ng sandal sa sofa. Wala talagang laglagan ng mga paa sa lapag.

 

“Tangina buti na lang di ako kasama sa squad nyan pota mga entitled kala mo sila lang mga anak ni lord eh!” Sigaw ni Jongdae na halata ang pagka-bitter sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Weh di nga? Na-trashtalk ka lang nyan ni xiureal kase pabuhat ka eh feeling lightweight? Crush mo na kaya pabuhat ka? Ayiieee” Di pa rin tumigil si Chanyeol. Kasama niya kasi si  Jongdae noong naging kakampi nila si Xiureal sa isang rank game nung isang linggo.

 

“Aba’y gago hirap kapag di mo kilala kakampi mo tapos rank game tapos tank pa tapos kingina ng globe na data nabawasan tuloy ako ng stars! 3 lose streak, di ko araw yun.”  Nakakarinding sigaw ni Jongdae buti na lang ay liblib ang bahay nila Yixing at bandang dulo na.

 

“100% na lahat ayaw pa pumasok pati ML di kinakaya ang 5v5 of the century!” Sabat ni Sehun na excited na sa magiging laban.

 

“Tayo pinaka-best squad pero aaminin ko mga tsong sila yung 2nd placer pota mga halimaw tong mga to mga mythic na ata to lahat eh. Akala ko lima lang tayong bonakids eh pero may lumalaban pa pala satin.” Singit rin ni Jongin na maayos ng nakapatong sa center table ang mahahabang binti.

 

Inabot ng dalawang oras ang game ng dalawang squads. Palitan lang ang talo sa sobrang tindi ng game ay hindi na nagagawang magmura ng magkakaibigan. Si Jongdae ay napaupo na sa lapag sa tabi ni Jongin.

 

“Tanginaaaa, 15% na lang battery ko punyeta, Asus keep up muna! Mas mahalaga pa tong game na to sa battery life mo!”  Sigaw ni Jongdae. Gigil na gigil si Jongdae na basagin ang katahiman sa sala nila Yixing.

 

“Kanina kase di pa nag-charge gago kapag natalo tayo dahil sa na-afk ka pota pahiya ka na naman sa crush mo si xiureal tahka! Di ka na na nun ila-like after ng game” Agad na sagot ni Chanyeol.  

 

“Bat ako mapapahiya eh savage ako nung na-1 hit ko siya? Lodi si Johnson, friend. Di lahat ng tank feeder may bilang rin kami sa lipunan! Tapusin na natin para makapag-charge na ko!” Puno ng tiwala si Jongdae sa kanyang Asus gaming phone.

 

Panalo ang SCDTB sa last game nila laban sa Squad ni Xiureal.

 

“Ayiiiiieeeee, ni-like ni xiureal si Jongdaestroyah21. Bati na kayo, pards?” Asar ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ng game.

 

“Namuka ka, lahat tayo ni-like niya. Muntanga to kaya ka pa rin single eh!” Sagot ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol na hindi pa rin tumitigil sa kakaasar sa kanya.

 

“Ayiiieeeee, so di ka na single niyan kase ni-like ka ni xiureal? Eme mo!!!!” Ginatungan ni Jongin ang pangaasar ni Chanyeol.

 

“Se, luto ka muna ng pancit canton dali. Kagutom eh.”  Utos ni Yixing sa pinakabata sa tropa.

 

“Coming right up, Kuya Xing! Sweet and spicy lang tayo sa pamilyang to. Ako magluluto ako ang masusunod sa flavor.” Tumayo na si Sehun at lumakad patungong kusina. Na-dial niya na rin ang cellphone no. ng kanyang babe para daw may kausap siya habang nagluluto ng pancit canton.

 

“Ganito ha, habang inaantay natin maluto yung canton, share ko lang yung ganap sa ating bestie, Jongdaestroyah21 and sa mvp ng kabilang squad, xiureal!” Sabi ni Chanyeol bago tuluyang humiga sa mahabang sofa dahil nawala na ang mga katabi niya.

 

“Masaya ka na nyan? Sabihin ko sa mama mo na mahalin ka naman at wag puro si Ate Yoora. Tangina neto.” Sagot ni Jongdae habang inaayos ang pagsaksak sa charger ng kanyang Asus phone.

 

“Gags, mahal ako ng mama ko kase kamukha ko lang din si Ate. At hello? Magkakamukha kaming tatlo? Pero wag kang epal, ikaw ba magki-kwento? Ako naman diba?”

 

“Ano na nga ang nangyari? Tagal!” Excited much si Jongin, kahit na nakatingin ito sa kanyang Vivo smartphone na bagong bili lang ng Ate Jolina noong birthday niya.

 

“Ayoko basahin yung sagutan nila so isesend ko screenshot sa GC!” Ani ni Chanyeol.

 

“Tangina neto, na-screenshot mo pa yun? Para talaga sa tropa gagawin lahat pota. Kung san kayo magiging masaya pagpiyestahan nyo yan.”  Wala ng nagawa si Jongdae kundi hayaan si Chanyeol na ipabasa ang nascreenshot na usapan sa game chat nung isang linggo.

  


**Chanyeol sent a photo**

**[screenshot ng sagutan ni jongdaestroyah21 and xiureal.jpg]**

 

 **Xiureal (Karrie)** **:** tank wag feeder pls di ka naman siguro v*v*

 **Jongdaestroyah21 (johnson)** **:** luh? Sinong feeder? Malamang asus gamit ko

 **Xiureal:** wag kang maging pain ha tank need namin di feeder

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** mahirap mag tank kung mga t@ang@ Kasama Mo tapos isisi ng marksman sa tank lahat wow

 **Xiureal:** at least kapag marksman marksman lang kaysa naman tank pero feeder naman hakhak

 

“Wait mah braders, dahil alam naman ni JD na ikukwento ko to, isesend ko na rin yung ini-screenshot niya na usapan nila ni xiureal. Mga men, sobrang whipped ng friend nating si Jongdaestroyah21, nagprivate message pa kay xiureal. Di nakatulog eh, mahal niya na ata. Enemy turns to lovers ang peg.”

 

“Tangina Chanyeol. Sobrang gigil ko kay xiureal eh nakainom pa tayo niyan diba? Nagsisisi ako pota. Unfriend nyo na ko guys pagkabasa nyo at i-a-unself ko na rin ang sarili ko. Maaaaa disown nyo na ko maaa!” Napahiga at napatakip na lang si Jongdae nang throw pillow sa mukha.

 

**Chanyeol sent a photo**

**[screenshot ng sagutan ni jongdaestroyah21 and xiureal sa private chat.jpg]**

 

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** hello

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** KAYO MISMO NANG IIWAN PORKET TANK KAME BALEWALA LANG KAMI SA INYO PAG NAMAMATAY KAMI TAPOS KAMI PA ANG SINISISI NYO MGA PASHNEYA DI KAME FEEDER PWEDE BA! KAYO KUNG MAG TRASHTALK SIGURADUHIN NYONG HINDI KAMI MADADOWN SA MGA PINAGSASABI NYO OK

 **Xiureal:** hello

 **Xiureal:** ayyy kalma lang

 **Xiureal:** di naman kita natrashtalk? Pasalamat ka di kita nireport eh sinabihan mo pa mga t@ng@ kasama mo

 **Xiureal:** kung na-down ka man, nandito lang ako wag ka pikon :)

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** DI AKO NAGJOJOKE ANOBA EDI AKO NA PIKON HUHU

 **Xiureal:** /hugs u pre/ kalmahan mo lang oo na di ka na feeder ayiie

 

“Tengene boy! Nasa hug level na kayo ni xiureal?” Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Yixing? 

“Di naman ragnarok nilalaro natin pero magpakasal na kayo tsong! Johnson and Karrie for the win!” Sigaw ni Sehun sa may kusina.

“Iba ang inattack mo brodie. Pota launch attack si gago pero in private. Lodi Kim!” Tawang tawa si Chanyeol na pinagpipiyesthan nila si Jongdae, ayan ata talaga ang calling niya sa mundo.

“At mga besh, wag natin kalimutan na nag-ayiie si xiureal? Sino mas whipped? Bat di pa kayo nagvideocall?” Mukhang nag-e-enjoy rin si Yixing sa ganap at panay ang react.

 

“Ewan ko sa inyo mga bugoks.” Ayun na lamang ang nasabi ni Jongdae, alam niyang walang wala na siyang panlaban. Papak na papak na siya. Sanay na si Jongdae na asar-asarin ng mga kaibigan niya kasi alam niyang ganun rin naman siya sa kanila. Pero naiisip niya minsan na totoo ang nabasa niya sa facebook na kahit na hindi mo crush ang isang tao, basta laging inaasar sayo ng mga kaibigan mo ay magkaka-crush ka na rin kahit papano.

 

 

 

“Paking Shet guys. Feeling ko di ako ang may crush kay xiureal kundi sya ang may crush sakin!” Mahinang sabi ni Jongdae, kumalma na rin siya sa wakas.

 

“Luh? feelingero mo tsong. Tingen?” Agad na sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

“Wag na kayo jan. confidential to.” Sagot ni Jongdae na hindi pa rin alam ang isasagot sa private message ni Xiureal sa mobile legends.

 

“Pakyu send mo screenshot sa gc. Hoy Sehun sabi ni Yixing magluto ka ng pansit canton hindi makipagtelebabad kay Jeonghan. Parang di magkikita mamaya eh!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol. Medyo nawawalan siya ng modo kapag gutom.

 

Ginitna na muli ni Jongin ang center table bago ilapag ni Sehun ang 10 na paketeng sweet and spicy pancit canton at tasty bread. Nagtimpla na rin siya ng iced tea sa 2 pitchel nila Yixing.

 

“Lahat yan ako ang naghanda kaya wala kayong karapatang i-judge ang pagiging call center ko with my babe. Di ko kayo pakainin jan eh, lalo ka na Chanyeol Park!”  Bungad ni Sehun pagkalapag niya ng kanilang merienda.

 

“Di ka na mabiro baby, eh. Sorna!” Pa-sweet na sabi ni Chanyeol sabay subo ng kaniyang tinapay na pinalaman ng pancit canton. Lahat na sila ay sumugod sa pagkain maliban kay Jongdae na nakaupo pa rin sa gilid ng saksakan at nakatingin sa Asus phone niya.

 

“Luh, JD, friend, daig mo pa si beb Jongin at babe Sehun na may jowa ah. Ayaw kumain? Bago yan ah?” Sabi ni Yixing pagkatapos siyang kalabitin ni Chanyeol para ipakita na busy si Jongdae sa kanyang phone.

 

“Gags, Xing. Teka lang replyan ko lang to baka sabihin niya pa-cool kid ako porket nanalo tayo. Iibahin ko ang tingin niya sa mga tank.” Sagot ni Jongdae na manhid na ata sa asar ng mga kaibigan.

 

“Wala na yan, Xingxing, Iiwanan na rin ata tayo ni Jongdae sa Samahan ng mga Poging Single (SPS). Aalisin niyan rin siguro yung Singe Ladies ni Mumshie Beyonce sa playlist niya sa spotifty. Ganyanan eh.” Kunwaring malungkot na sabi ni Chanyeol kay Yixing. Pinakyuhan lamang siya ni Jongdae at di nagsalita.

  


**Xiureal:** uy nice game

 **Xiureal:** rank game ulit 2 tayo?

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** hehe oo nga nice game

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** kanser-free kapag squad niyo kalaban

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** yaya ka jan tapos sabihin mo pabuhat na naman ako at feeder #neveragain

 **Xiureal:** binabawi ko na nga huhu

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** na-down kaya ako nun

 **Xiureal:** sorry na po

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** hehe joke lang nukaba

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** sige maya kain lang ako

 **Xiureal:** hehe ok kain mabuti :)

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** :)

  


Nakangiti si Jongdae habang magkausap sila ni Xiureal at wala siyang pakialam sa paligid niya. Hindi niya alam na pini-piktyuran na siya ni Jongin at tahimik na siya tinatawanan ng buong tropa.

 

 _“Di na makatulog…..di makakain….sa kakaiisip kay xiureal tigyawat dumadami~”_  Kinantahan na lang siya ni Sehun at Chanyeol.

 

“Mga hunghang wala ka akong tigyawat kase nagi-skincare ako care of Beauty MNL.” Sagot ni Jongdae bago kumuha na ng pancit kanton at apat na slice ng tinapay.

 

* * *

 

Nakauwi na ang magto-tropa galing sa bahay ni Yixing. Di nila natripan yung squad na nakalaban nila kaya wala pang kalahating oras ay nilampaso na ng SCTDB ang mga ito. Dumiretso na sila Jongin at Sehun sa kani-kanilang mga kasintahan at nag-gym naman sa Gymderalla si Yixing at Chanyeol. Umuwi naman agad si Jongdae sa kanila para magpahinga dahil may pasok siya kinabukasan sa kanyang trabaho bilang IT specialist.

 

“One game muna bago, bago matulog.” Sabi ni Jongdae sa sarili.

 

Pagkabukas niya ang Mobile Legends app ay nakita niya na may unread message siya. Napangiti siya agad dahil alam niya na kung kanino galing ito. Hindi tunay na picture ni Xiureal ang gamit niya sa mobile legends. Isang picture ng cute na pusa ang display avatar nito samantalang default picture lang ang gamit ni Jongdae dahil tinatamad siyang magpalit ng kahit ano sa account niya.

 

 **Xiureal:** tagal niya mag-online oh

 **Xiureal:** lah nagpa-pubg na yan

 **Xiureal:** ingay ko ata amp.

 

Natawa na lang si Jongdae dahil sa mga nabasa niyang message mula kay Xiureal. Bakit ganun? Parang excited na makalaro siya kaya di rin mapigilan ni Jongdae ang kiligin. Hindi niya to ishe-share kay Chanyeol kase paniguradong ipagkakanulo na naman siya sa iba pa nilang kaibigan. Dumating na siya sa point na mas uunahin niya i-check ang message ni Xiureal bago i-claim ang mga reward sa treasure box, partida, ilang araw pa lang sila nagkaka-usap.

 

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** ayy ang clingy nya oh

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** kakauwi ko lang galing sa tropa ko

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** hina signal ng globe samin kapag naglaro ako labas

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** wag mo ko mamiss ha ayiie miss nya na ko agad ih

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** pubg eew pang sosyal

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** dito lang tayo sa pangmasang game tsaka andito ka eh :)

 

Ilang minuto at hindi nagrereply sa kanya si Xiureal, naglaro na lamang siya ng isang game dahil nakita niyang ‘playing’ ang status ng kausap. Pinilit niyang ipanalo ang isang rank game at siya pa ang nag-mvp. Puro mga pabuhat ang kakampi niya buti na nga lang at hindi rin malakas ang team na nakalaban nila. Tinamad na siya, mas gusto nya talaga kapag kasama ang SCTDB ang kasama o kung si Xiureal ang kakampi (pero syempre, hindi niya ulit ito sasabihin sa tropa dahil magiging tampulan na naman siya ng tukso).

 

Hindi na siya naglalaro, hinihintay niya na lang na matapos ang game ni Xiureal para sila naman ang magkakampi. Sinabi niya sa sarili na isang game na lang kasama si Xiureal bago siya matulog.

 

Time Check: 12:35AM

 

 **Xiureal:** sorry kakatapos lang ng game

 **Xiureal:** at nagtry ako mag-tank hehe

 **Xiureal:** ang hirap pero di naman ako naging alay

 **Xiureal:** tara isang game?

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** now you know the feeling friend

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** hahaha

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** game!

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** last game bago matulog

 **Xiureal:** hehe i feel you friend

 **Xiureal:** sige start ko na! 2v2 :)

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** push mo friend

 

Masydong busy si Jongdae sa mobile legends. Hindi niya alam e pinupulutan na siya ng mga kaibigan sa kanilang GC sa messenger. Naka-mute sa kanya ang naturang GC kaya wala siyang kaalam-alam sa mga usapan.

 

 **Chanyeol:** kapagod mag-gym pero sa tuwing nakikita ko yung improvement sa katawan ko mas lalo akong ginaganahan wiw

 **Yixing:** pero mas masarap ang kumain ng master siomai sa gilid ng gymderella after magbuhat hihi thanks yeol sa libre!

 **Sehun:** AY WOW NANLIBRE DI MAN LANG UMABOT DITO

 **Jongin:** Yaan mo se, sino na lang ba magtutulungan kundi ang mga single hakhak

 **Sehun:** hahahhh JD KIM CAN NO LONGER RELATE?

 **Jongin:** hahaha trOOT teka asan na yon?

 **Chanyeol:** nagusap na kami ni xingxing

 **Chanyeol:** pinatalsik na namin si jongdae sa singles club

 **Yixing:** aba walang reaction si jaydeh

 **Chanyeol:** aba hanep kapag nawawala pa naman sa gc nagkakajowa huehuehue

 **Jongin:** aba chineck ko sa ml mga brows online si gago

 **Sehun:** playing ang ulupong kanina hahahaha feeling ko kalaro si xiureal buhatan silang dalawa ayiiiiee

 **Chanyeol:** sana lang di nila paglaruan ang feelings ng isa’t isa huehuehue

 **Yixing:** yes NR talaga si jaydehh pakasal na kayo

 **Jongin:** wala na na-savage na ni xiureal

 **Sehun:** jongdaestroyah21 has been slain

 **Chanyeol:** email ko moontoon sabihin ko sa next update ng ml lagyan ng wedding yung mga heroes pota johnson at karrie kasalan na!

 **Yixing:** sana may wedding skins no?

 **Sehun:** aba wala talaga nasiyahan ang imong koya jongdae

 

Nahirapan si jongdae sa 2v2 game nila pero dahil sa good chemistry nilang dalawa ni Xiureal, nanalo pa rin silang dalawa. Nakuha na nila ang style ng mga heroes at strategies. Kumbaga alam nila buhatin ang isa't isa.

 

 **Xiureal:** mahirap pero wala e magaling tayo

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** unstoppable kapag tank at marksman ang magkasama

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** ayieeeee

 **Xiureal:** iba pala chemistry natin

 **Xiureal:** ayyieeeee

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** lupit maglaro nungn nakalaban natin huhu

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** pero mas malupit tayo

 **Xiureal:** matutulog ka na diba?

 **Xiureal:** may pasok ka pa tom?

 **Xiureal:** goodnight :)

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** uu

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** sadnu

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** goodmorning na kaya? Heheh

 **Xiureal:** eh matutulog pa lang tayo tsaka madilim pa sa labas?

  
“Luh, bakit may ‘tayo’ na sa usapan?” Bulong ni Jongdae sa sarili na parang timang sa kakangiti. “Jongdae, kalmahan mo lang. Mamaya senior highschool pa lang tong si xiureal baka pag-aralin mo pa to sayang yung mga kilig mo.” Kailangan niyang pigilin ang sarili na ma-fall. Mamaya isa pala si Xiureal sa nanghihiram pa rin ng phone sa nanay, mahirap na.

 

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** sige na nga...goodnight

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** ikaw rin matulog ka na wala ka bang pasok? Bakasyon nyo na?

 **Xiureal:** wow ang lakas ng kuya vibes

 **Xiureal:** tawagin na ba kitang kuya haha

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** hahaha luh tong batang to

 **Xiureal:** luh sure ka bang bata ako? Hehe

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** bakit age na ang usapan hahahah

 **Xiureal:** siguro feeling mo hs pa ko no?

 **Xiureal:** wag ka magalala, graduate na ko hahaha

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** nyenye hahah ikaw ba yung sa mobilelegends  meme na nagmessage na siya na yung mamartsa brb hahahha

 **Xiureal:** haha ang benta non pero di ako yun hahahha

 

Napasarap ang kwentuhan nila Jongdae at Xiureal. Feeling talaga ni Jongdae na kakilala niya na talga si Xiureal. Naisip niya nga na baka nawawalang kapatid niya ito dahil sa sobrang gaan ng loob niya kay Xiureal.

 

 **Jongdaestroyah21:** halaaaa 3am na matutulog na talaga ako huhuh kaw kase e

 **Xiureal:** bat ka pa kase nagrereply pa rin? Heheh sige na tulog na tayo :)

 

Saglit na lang halos natulog si Jongdae, parang idlip na nga lang dahil kailangan niyang umalis ng alas kwatro ng umaga para di ma-stuck sa traffic ng EDSA.

  


* * *

 

7AM pa ang shift ni Jongdae pero nakarating na siya ng alas singko sa  kanilang office. Tumambay muna siya sa malaking pantry habang naghihintay mag-7AM. Maaga rin siyang pumapasok para makapaglaro ng mobile legends kasama ang mga katrabaho niya. Lima sila sa team nila kaya sakto rin na naging magkaka-squad sila. Naka-VL ang 2 at wala pa rin ang 2 niyang ka-team kaya hindi siya makapag-laro. Binuksan niya na lang ang mobile legends niya para i-claim ang mga treasures at i-check kung may pahabol na message si Xiureal.

 

Ang gaan ng pakiramdam niya nung naging ka-close niya na si Xiureal. May lowkey landi pero may sense ito kausap bukod sa magaling rin siyang kakampi. Meron parte sa kanyang isip na hinihiling na hindi high school student si Xiureal kaya gusto niya ng makita kung ano ang itsura niya sa personal or kahit sa picture man lang. Sinubukan niyang i-search sa Facebook ang keyword na Xiureal kung may lalabas na profile ng isang lalaki pero wala. Ganun na siya ka-desperado pero nahihiya pa rin siyang tanungin si Xiureal kung ano ang facebook profile para i-add niya sana.

 

Napasandal na lang siya at buntong hininga. Hindi niya namalayan ang pagdating ng kanilang OM (Operations Manager). Siya tuloy ang unang binati.

 

“Ang aga mo JD, mamaya pang 7 shift mo diba?” Pangiting sabi ni Minseok, ang kanilang OM.

Nagulat si Jongdae sa bungad ng kanilang OM at nagulat rin siya na kilala pa rin siya sa kanyang nickname na JD. Naging magka-team kasi kalamansi relay noong Townhall nila  last month.

 

“Hi, OM! Iwas traffic kaya maaga ako lagi mahirap na. Akala ko nandito na mga ka-team ko, laro sana kami one game bago sumabak sa work kaso wala pa sila eh. Eh kayo OM? Nagiba shift nyo?”  Sagot ni Jongdae. Mabait ang kanilang OM at pansin niya na nag-click agad ang personality nila.

 

“Aha, kaya pala! Mabilis wifi dito kaya lag-free! Ganun pa rin pero may meeting with onshore ng 6:30 so maaga rin ako. Wait, I’m just gonna put my things sa desk ko. Balik ako dito. 2v2 tayo para naman di sayang ang pasok mo ng maaga!” Sabi ni Minseok at umalis. Hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Jongdae.

 

Biglang kinabahan si Jongdae kasi hindi niya alam na naglalaro ang kanilang OM ng mobile legends. At paano nalaman ni Minseok na mobile legends ang nilalaro ng team nila? Iniisip niya na kung sinong heroes ang gagamitin niya. Grabe ngayon na lang ulit siya kinabahan ng ganito. Sana maayos yung maging strategy nila kagaya ng game nila ni Xiureal.

 

Habang wala pa si OM Minseok ay nagchat muna si Jongdae sa GC ng SCTDB. Malamang tulog pa si Xiureal at wala pa naman sila sa level ng sharing of life crisis.  


**Jongdae:** good morning mga bonaks

 **Jongdae:** ngayon ko lang nabasa yung mga pinagsasabi nyo sakin

 **Jongdae:** hype keo wanmilyon

 **Jongdae:** pero dahil luv ko kayo papalampasin ko yun mga hinayoops

 **Jongdae:** alam ko mga tulog pa kayo kase mga jobless kayo unlike me pero

 **Jongdae:** may crisis akong kinakaharap ngayon

 **Yixing:** excuse me may zumba gig ako sa brgy hall every morning  

 **Yixing:** on my way to sway this hips mama mia

 **Jongdae:** xingxing bebelabs huhuh

 **Jongdae:** niyaya ako ng om ko mag 2v2 kinakabahan ako baka kapag natalo kami salary deduction huhuhuu shet

 **Yixing:** sus

 **Yixing:** ikaw pa ba eh halimaw ka na sa ml buong gabi ka nga ngml kagabi diba?

 **Chanyeol:** pota vibrate ng vibrate yung selpon ko magpatulog naman kayo

 **Chanyeol:** ay wow may new friend tayo sa gc, jongdae ang pangalan hakhak

 **Chanyeol:** xingxing bebelabs sama sana ako sa zumba kaso sore pa maskels ko eh huhuh

 **Jongdae:** plastik mo hayup ka @chanyeol

 **Jongdae:** pero ayun nga ilalapag nya lang daw muna gamit niya bago kami maglaro pota

 **Chanyeol:** pabuhat ka pre om mo naman yan e boss mo yan sagot ka nyan

 **Chanyeol** : pero bat dito ka nagsasabi ng crisis mo sa buhay?

 **Chanyeol:** dun ka sa xiureal mo ugok!

 **Jongdae:** chanyeol umagang umaga panira ka ng buhay ko jan na nga kayo love u xingxing bebelabs

  
  


“Oh tara game?” Tumabi si Minseok kay Jongdae sa malaki at mahabang couch sa pantry. Iilan pa rin ang mga dumadaan sa tao kaya halos dalawa lang sila na nadoon. Dalawa silang nakasandal sa couch.

 

“Sige OM, ako ba mag-create o ikaw na? Add na rin kita.” Tanong ni Jongdae, nawala na ang kaba niya. Hindi niya alam may something sa presence ni Minseok na nakakapagpawala ng kaba. Napaka-cool kase ng awrahan ni Minseok para kay Jongdae.

 

“Sige ikaw na, add mo ko, Xiureal.” Sagot ni Minseok na dahilan ng pagtigil ng mundo ni Jongdae. 

  


Hindi agad nakagalaw si Jongdae at ilang beses nagpaulit ulit ang Xiureal sa tenga niya. 

 

“OM, napaaga yung meeting with the onshore. Now na daw!” Singit ng isang TL.

 

 _Thank you lord. Anak mo ko talaga ako._ Sabi ni ni Jongdae sa kanyang sarili. Hindi pa ata oras para makilala siya ni Xiureal.

 

“Awts, OM. Napaaga meeting nyo. Next time na lang. Sali kayo samin!” _magiiba ako ng account name o iba na game laruin ko._ Ani ni Jongdae.

 

“Kaya nga e panira. Larong laro na tayo eh. Sige JD jan ka muna. Bukas na lang maaga ka naman diba? Sorry ulit! Alam mo na OM duties, ugh.”

 

“Ano ka ba OM, priorities tayo rito! Okay kang po!”  Binigyan siya ng isang matamis na ngiti ni Minseok bago tumayo at umalis.

 

Hindi siya makapaniwala at labis na bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Naririndi na siya sa kabog, mukang kailangan niya ng maaga magtrabaho para madistract sa nalaman. Pag-upo niya sa cubicle ay dali-dali siyang nagmessage kay Chanyeol sa messenger dahil halos sabay nilang nakilala si Xiureal.

 

 **Jongdae:** CHANYEOL GISING KANA ALAM KO

 **Jongdae:** I NEED YOU MAN TANGIN AA ANOTHE LIFE CRISIS

 **Chanyeol:** pota ano naman ping ng ping yung messenger sa tenga ko muntik ko na mabato yung pon ko

 **Jongdae:** pero di mo nagawa kase home credit yan

 **Chanyeol:** #sadlyf

 **Chanyeol:** pero ano na naman natalo kayo ng om mo kase pabuhat ka na naman

 **Jongdae:** di kami nakapaglaro

 **Jongdae:** kase biglang napaaga meeting ng om ko

 **Chanyeol:** eh anong life crisis yan? Jongdae kapag waley yung kwento mo ipapa-unson kita sa papa mo namucca ikaw ang panira ng buhay eh

 **Jongdae:** alam ko na sino si xiureal…………………………….

 **Chanyeol:** TANGINA DON’T TELL ME LUCKY MEEEE……………………..

 **Jongdae:** TANGINA OO CHANYEOL OO POTA OOOOOOOOOO SASABOG NA KO YUNG PUSO KO DI AKO MAKAGALAW KANINA POTAENA

 **Chanyeol:** EDI DI MO NAADD KASE MATAGAL MO NA SYANG FRIEND!!!! TENGENE PANG MMK TONG STORY NYO PREEE

 **Jongdae:** DI NYA PA ALAM NA AKO SI JONGDAESTROYAH21

 **Chanyeol:** pero di ba halata yun? May jongdae yung id mo?

 **Jongdae:** JD TAWAG NYA SAKIN SO DI NYA ALAM UNLESS ICHECHCK NA FULL NAME KO

 **Jongdae:** BROW YOKO MUNA MAGMOBILE LEGEND BRO I GUESS PUBG NA LANG AKO WITH BAEK

 **Chanyeol:** BOBO MO KAPAG GINAWA MO YAN IDIDISOWN KA NAMEN KAPAG NAGPUBG KA WAG KA NA MAGDODOTA HYPE MO

 **Jongdae:** OOORRRR GAWA NA LANG AKO BAGONG ACCOUNT?

 **Chanyeol:** ANO BACK TO  WARRIOR KAHIT NA MYTHIC KA NA? ANO KA ANAK NI MOONTOON PARA MAKAHABOL KA ULIT? LAKAS MO AH

 **Jongdae:** DI MUNA AKO MAKIKIPAGUSAP KAY XIUREAL BRODIE HUHUHUHU

 **Chanyeol:** pero big catch ka jan pre jowain mo na om mo

 **Jongdae:** gago

 **Chanyeol:** ahm skl may pa-nomnom si mang johnny brave kela sehun mamayang gabi dun ka deretso iinom natin yan para ma-drunk message mo si om xiureal

 **Jongdae:** ayoko

 **Jongdae:** siya imessage pero game ako sa nomi

 **Jongdae:** jan ka na 7 na pala thank pre labyue

Chanyeol: labyu pre akin lang sahod mo :*

 

  


Tuwing lunch break, madalas na mabilisan lang ang kain ni Jongdae para makapaglaro sila ng mga ka-team niya ng mobile legends.

 

“Tara tara tara lunch then launch attack na!” Sigaw ng ka-team ni Jongdae na si Sungwoon.

 

“Tara Seng, ano ulam mo? JD sunod ka na sa pantry, nandun na inorder natin kay mang boy na ulam!” Sabi ni Seongwu na nakasunod agad kay Sungwoon.

 

“Oo na, sunod na ko. Save nyo ko ng upuan!” Sagot ni Jongdae. Papalabasin niya na lang mamaya na sira ang mobile legend app niya sa cellphone at lalabas para magdeposit sa BPI. Aarte na lang siya mamaya wag lang makapaglaro.

 

Pagkaupo ni Jongdae sa mesa ay halos patapos ng kumain si Sungwoon at Seongwu. Ganyan rin siya pero ngayon at sa mga susunod ay baka hindi na. Tapos na rin siya maya-maya at nagsimula na siyang i-unleash ng best acting skills niya. Nilabas nya na ng cellphone.

 

“Shet naman ayaw mag-open ng ML ko. Kanina ko pa nirerestart eh!” Panimula ni Jongdae na alam niyang kakagatin ng dalawa niyan ka-team.

“Uninstall mo pre tapos install mo dali. Wait ka namin.” Sabi ni Sungwoon na hindi naalis ang tingin sa sariling phone.

 

Kunwari ay ginawan ito ni Jongdae. “Tangina pre ayaw pa rin. Di to pwede pota. Mag one game na kayo ni Seongwu, pre. Magbanko na lang muna ako sa labas sana mamaya ok na to. Ireport ko na to sa moontoon.”

 

“Awtsss….sige sige kami na lang muna pre.”

Pababa na si Jongdae at naghihintay na siya ng elevator. Pagpasok niya ng elavator ay may humabol na pumasok. Nagulat na naman siya ng makita ang sumunod, si OM Minseok.

 

“Uyy, OM! San ka?”

 

“Down rin. Punta ako starbucks, ikaw? Lunch out? Naglalaro na ka-team mo dun oh!”

 

“May idedeposit lang ko sa BPI, boss. Maya nalang ako bawi sa kanila after shift.”

 

“Basta add mo na lang ako sa ML, may utang pa kong game sayo diba?”

 

Napangiti na lang si Jongdae kay Minseok. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya sasabihin na matagal na silang friends sa mobile legends. Gusto nya ng umuwi para idaan na lang to sa inom.

 

* * *

“JongDaestroyah21 in the house!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol pagpasok ni Jongdae sa loob ng bahay nila Sehun. Naka-prepare na ang crispy bangus sisig, chooks-to-go na lechon manok at tokwa’t baboy sa mesa kasama ang empi lights at RC cola na chaser habang tumutugtog ang dalagang pilipina sa bluetooth speaker ni Johnny.

 

Pagdating ni Jongdae sa loob ay kumpleto na ang tropahan. SCTDB at present si Beb Kyungsoo, Besh Baekhyun, Babe Jeonghan at ang nanlibre na si Mang Johnny Brave at Ate Vic.

 

“Wowza! daming blessings itu!!! Salamat Manong Johnny! Nawa’y manalo ka sa eleksyon!” Bungad ni Jongdae bago umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun na wala agad tigil na kumurot-kurot ng lechon manok.

 

“Yes naman, buhay may trabaho! Humahabol na lang sa inuman! Adulting!” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay hampas sa balikat ni Jongdae.

 

Agad na inabutan ni Chanyeol si Jongdae ng baso na may empi lights at chaser. Sabak agad! Walang kaabog-abog ay ininom niya ng magkasunod ang dalawang baso. 

“Wow nagmamadali lang? ML na ML na ba? Ayiiieeeee” Pabirong sabi ni Sehun pagkakita sa kanya.

“Gags, wala na deleted na moba ko. PUBG na ko kasama ni Baek!”

“Aba’y nasa tama at tuwid na daan ka na Jongdae! Sama ka samin ni Kaengsoo!” Singit ni Baekhyun at tumawa lang si Kyungsoo pagkarinig nito.

 

“Sabi ko kay Jongdae unfriend na sya ng tropa at di na siya magdo-DOTA kapag nag pubg siya. In your dreams, Baekhyun!” Malakas na sabi ni Chanyeol. Hinding-hindi niya hahayaan na sumakabilang laro si Jongdae at alam niya rin ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakaganyan ang kaibigan.

 

Inuman lang ang nakakapagpatigil sa SCTDB na wag maglaro ng mobile legends. Napuno ng tawanan, asaran, corny at cheesy messages ng magjojowa ang bahay nila Sehun ngayong gabi. Nawala rin saglit sa isip ni Jongdae ang nalaman niya kaninang umaga sa office. Ayaw na muna niyang matapos ang gabi dahil alam niyang kapag mag-isa na naman siya ay maiisip niya na naman si Xiureal. Mabait at cute si OM Minseok pero di niya lubos akalain na magiiba ang tingin ni Jongdae sa kanya.

 

Matapos ang inuman ay hinatid na nila Jongin at Sehun ang kani-kanilang boyfriends, pati si Baekhyun na hindi na kinaya ang kalasingan. Napagdesisyunan naman nila Chanyeol, Jongdae at Yixing na mag-banlaw ng red horse sa bahay nila Yixing.

 

May kanya kanya silang bote ng red horse habang nakatambay sa sala nila Yixing.

 

“Hindi ka namin ma-usig kanina kela Sehun ngayon na ang oras, mah friend, spill!” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Tumango tango naman si Yixing, malamang nakwento na ni Chanyeol lahat.

 

Uminom muna si Jongdae bago magsalita. “Alam mo kagabi bago ako matulog, sobrang gusto ko na makilala si Xiureal sa totoong buhay. Hiniling ko pa na sana hindi siya Senior high school o bata na nanghihiram lang ng selpon sa nanay. Tapos tadaa!!! Pota di nga siya ganun pero OM ko naman siya.”

 

“Alam mo Jongdae? Kung iisipin mo, wala ka naman dapat iwasan? Kase ikaw na nagsabi na mabait pala si Xiureal diba? At magaan ang pakiramdam mo sa kanya. At sinabi mo na iba ang chemistry nyo sa game at pati sa private message? Ano na naman kung malaman niyan ikaw si JongDaestroyah21 at siya si Xiureal? Diba nga mas maganda yun kase may patutunguhan yung friendship nyo?” Sabi ni Yixing, aminado talaga si Jongdae na si Yixing ang pinakamatino sa kanilang magkakaibigan eh.

 

“May point si Yixing, brow! Wala ka naman dapat iwasan kase hindi senior high school student or batang nanghihiram ng selpon sa nanay si Xiureal. Pota baka ikaw pa nga buhayin ni Xiureal eh.” Dagdag ni Chanyeol, may point rin naman siya.

 

“Ang problema nga is i can’t landi in real life mga fre.” Amin ni Jongdae sa mga kaibigan.

 

“Ay pota edi mahina ka pala! Wag nga kame Jongdae Kim.” Naha-highblood na sigaw ni Chanyeol.

 

“Nanlibre pa ako ng red horse. Chanyeol may tropa pala tayong weak? Yuck!” Pahabol ni Yixing.

 

“Harsh nyo mga brows! I’m hurt! Bigyan nyo pa ko ng time. Kayo dapat yung makaintindi sakin kase tayo na lang yung mga poging single sa tropa oh!”

 

“Di kami harsh pre, real talk lang tayo rito!”

 

* * *

Parang hindi natablan ng alak si Jongdae. May pasok pa siya bukas pero parang hindi pa rin siya makatulog. Nakahiga lang siya sa kama at pinipilit na wag buksan ang mobile legends sa kanyang phone.

 

“Wag muna, self. Tiisin mo muna!” Sabi ni Jongdae sa sarili, pero pagkasabi niya nito ay hindi niya napigilan buksan ang naturang app.

 

Nakita niya na may unread messages. Alam niya na agad kung kanino galing ito pero imbis na ngumiti siya ay parang kinabahan ulit siya. May point naman ang mga kaibigan niya kanina pero hindi maintindihan ni Jongdae kung bakit iba yung nararamdaman niya lalo na’t kilala na niya kung sino si Xiureal in real life.

 

 **Xiureal:** luh di nagonline?

 **Xiureal:** seryoso ba to?

 **Xiureal:** uyy busy na ba?

 **Xiureal:** 2v2 oh tara?

 **Xiureal:** pwede pala ma-ghost sa ml?

 **Xiureal:** ganyan ba mga tank? Haha jk

 

“OM naman eh! Tumigil ka na.” Napangiti si Jongdae sa mga nabasa niya. Bumenta yung ‘pwede pala ma-ghost sa ML” kase kahit siya hindi makapaniwala na pwede palang lumandi sa ML at ma-inlab?

 

“Ah basta bahala na!” Sabi ni Jongdae bago replyan si xiureal.

 

 **JongDaestroyah21:** miss mo ko no?

 **JongDaestroyah21:** di ako pinalaki ng mama ko na ghoster

 **JongDaestroyah21:** di ako busy may inuman lang with friends hehe

 **JongDaestroyah21:** ganyan ba mga marksmen? Clingy? Haha jk rin

 **Xiureal:** ay wow kilala mo pa pala ako

 **Xiureal:** hehe jk

 **Xiureal:** wow nakainom ka na pero ml pa rin

 **JongDaestroyah21:** di ko na kaya maglaro

 **JongDaestroyah21:** nagopen lang ako ng ml para makausap ka hello?

 **JongDaestroyah21:** ayoko isipin mo na ghoster ako

 **Xiureal:** wow sino ngayon clingy satin?

 **Xiureal:** mamaya magconfess ka dahil nakainom ka ah

 **Xiureal:** joke ulit lol

 **JongDaestroyah21:** di ko pa kaya magconfess om

 **JongDaestroyah21:** wag muna

 **JongDaestroyah21:** oops

 **Xiureal:** anong om?

 **Xiureal:** ????

 **Xiureal:** don’t tell me…………..

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae at napaupo bigla. Parang may mali.

 

“Tangina ka, Jongdae Kim. I-a-unself na kita gago.” Alam niya na ang katangahan niyang taglay. Natawag niyang OM si Xiureal. Bale nahukay niya na ang sarili niyang libingan. Yung balak niya na itago ang totoo sa kanyang OM ay hindi niya na magagawa. Wala nga palang preno ang isip at bibig ni Jongdae kapag nakainom, bakit pa siya nag-open ng ML? Hindi muna siya nagreply pero hindi niya muna sinasara ang ML app. Nakatitig lang siya kung ano pa ang kasunod na sasabihin ni Xiureal.

 

 **Xiureal:** aha

 **Xiureal:** kaya pala

 **Xiureal:** gets ko na yung id mo

 **Xiureal:** hahahahaha

 **Xiureal:** online ka pa replyan mo ko huy

 **Xiureal:** (J)ong(D)aestroyah21!!!

 **JongDaestroyah21:** oo na accept defeat na ko

 **JongDaestroyah21:** grabe yung crisis ko kanina nung pinadd mo yung id mo sakin kanina

 **JongDaestroyah21:** buti na lang naudlot yung game natin dahil sa meeting nyo

 **JongDaestroyah21:** pero wala eh nadulas pa rin ako :((

 **Xiureal:** ah

 **Xiureal:** so balak mo talaga na wag sabihin na ikaw si jd?

 **Xiureal:** wala ka talagang balak na makilala ako?

 **Xiureal:** teka ngayon lang nagsink in sakin

 **Xiureal:** gusto mo kase natatakot ka siguro na bata ako no?

 **Xiureal:** hahahahah

 **JongDaestroyah21:** ay saya mo om no?

 **JongDaestroyah21:** kanina pa ako di mapakali tapos ganyan lang reaction mo? Wiw

 **Xiureal:** bakit jd? Di ka ba masaya na hindi ako senior high school? Di ka ba masaya na di ako yung bata na nanghihiram ng cp sa mama ko?

 

“Shet, Chanyeol tinuruan mo ba tong OM ko?” bulong ni Jongdae sa sarili bago napangiti.

 

 **JongDaestroyah21:** OM naman eh!!!!

 **JongDaestroyah21:** kagabi bago tayo matulog super desperado na kong makilala kung sino ba si xiureal humahanap nga ako ng tyempo na yayain kang mag-videocall pero nahihiya ako tapos biglang kanina malalaman ko na ikaw yung om ko? Plot twist ng taon!

 **Xiureal:** at least pwede i-consider sa mmk to if ever diba?

 **Xiureal:** oh well kahit naman i-ghost mo ako dito di mo pa rin ako maiiwasan sa office unless mag-resign ka pero kakapasok mo lang halos so i doubt

 **Xiureal:** basta ayoko na dito magusap. Agahan mo ulit bukas then usap tayo

 **JongDaestroyah21:** luh om?

 **Xiureal:** anong luh?

 **Xiureal:** bukas na tayo magusap at ituloy yung naudlot nating 2v2

 

Hindi mapigilan ni Jongdae ang kanyang ngiti, isabay pa ang mabilis na kabog ng kanyang dibdib, hindi dahil sa kaba kundi sa kilig. Kailagan niya ng pangaasar ng mga kaibigan para sabayan ang kanyang adrenaline.

 

 **Jongdae:** WAZZUP MGA POGING BINATA NG BRGY 365

 **Jongdae:** gising pa ba kayo????? Miss u guys

 **Jongin:** LUH?? LASENG KA?

 **Chanyeol:** ano tapos ka na mag-emote?

 **Sehun:** aba kaya pala 85% lang ang ingay na naambag ni jaydeh kanina nagemote pala

 **Yixing:** ano di ka na ba weak?

 **Jongdae:** ask ko lang sino gusto nyong artista na gumanap sa inyo sa mmk kapag pinasa ko yung talambuhay ko kay mam charo

 **Jongin:** luh lasing nga to sino nanakit dito?

 **Jongdae:** nini boy wag ka magalala si mon confiado gaganap sayo

 **Sehun:** MON CONFIADO AMPOTA HAHAHJDHKASJDLKSJFDF pwede pare

 **Chanyeol:** tanginaaaaaaaaa ayan din agad pumasok sa isip ko pota

 **Yixing:** pano kay sehun? Magpapanggap na lalaki si carmina?

 **Jongin:** potaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ilang taon na 2019 na di pa rin kayo makamove on na kamuka ko si tatay mon malamang tatay ko yun

 **Jongdae:** hahahahahah

 **Jongdae:** versatile actress si carmina gags, papayag mag-wig yun baka nga magpagupit pa yun just for the role hahahah

 **Chanyeol:** ok na ko kahit si ejay falcon gumanap bilang chanyeol park joseph marco sana kaso pota naging bong go si gago walang taste pwe

 **Jongdae:** ejay falcon pa to i-ted failon mo na lang choosy pa eh

 **Yixing:** oks na ba si alden richards na gumanap sakin dahil sa dimples?

 **Jongdae:** naku xingxing kapag si alden sayo dapat lumipat na siya ng channel 2 after

 **Chanyeol:** pabayaan mo ng si alden siya eh ikaw sino gaganap sayo?

 **Jongdae:** di naman ako choosy kaya dun na lang ako sa hawigan ko talaga

 **Jongdae:** paolo avelino sakto na siguro no?

 **Sehun:** pota guys matulog na tayo lokohan na to eh bakit magkakaibigan pa rin tayo?

 **Jongin:** pakidelete na tong gc na to magkanya kanya na tayo mga kuyszx

 **Chanyeol:** matakot ka bro sa mga lumlabas sa bibig mo pero tangina alam ko may ikkwento ka ang oa ng segway mo pakyu ka

 **Jongdae:** hahahha urat kayo e no

 **Jongdae:** well

 **Jongdae:** eto nga na

 

**Jongdae sent a photo**

**[screenshot ng latest na usapan ni JongDaestroyah21 at Xiureal.jpg]**

 

 **Chanyeol:** pabebe ni Jongdaestroyah21 kala mo bagay chix ka pre chix ka ba????????

 **Jongin:** SALAMAT SA KALANDIAN NI XIUREAL NADALA KA

 **Sehun:** PATI SA KALANDIAN POTA PABUHAT KA JONGDAE KEEP UP KA NAMAN HINA MO

 **Yixing:** not so weak pero pwede na karerin mo na lang irl

 **Chanyeol:** patingin nga itsura ni real xiureal?

 **Jongin:** oo nga ano ba itsura nyan?

 **Sehun:** cute ba yan?

 **Jongdae:** oo siya na ata pinaka-cute na om :) di lang siya cute eh ang gwapo niya pa

 **Chanyeol:** “at siya’y nabaliw na sa pag-ibig”

 

**Jongdae sent a photo**

**[Minseok Kim_facebook_profile_pic.jpg]**

 

 **Chanyeol:** BIG CATCH SALAMAT MOONTOON!

 **Sehun:** MABUHAY ANG MOBILE LEGENDS!

 **Jongin:** TINDER WHO? BUMBLE WHO? GRINDR WHO?

 **Yixing:** VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Jongdae:** kalmahan nyo lang guys bukas pa kami maguusap kung ano bang kahihinatnan kinakabahan na naman ako mga papi

 **Chanyeol:** KAPAG MAKIKIPAGUSAP KA ALAM MO NA DAPAT ANG AGENDA AT AYUN ANG ITULOY ANG NAUDLOT NIYONG 2V2 TUTUHANIN NYO NA ITU BAWAL WEAKSHIT DTO

 **Yixing:** tumpak qiqil mo kame eh

 **Jongin:** DI KA NAMIN KINAIBIGAN AT KINUPKOP SA TROPANG TO PARA UMATRAS TANGINA PANINDIGAN MONG TANK KA. SUGOD!!

 **Sehun:** wag kang pupunta sa exotics at sa bahay nila kuya xing kapag naduwag ka wala kang aasahan samin kapag pinakawalan mo si xiureal

 **Jongin:** no xiureal no entry - ipaprint ko yan kay beb sa exotics para mapaskil sa sliding door

 **Jongdae:** MAHAL NA MAHAL NYO KO HUHU I FEEL THE LOVE MGA BESHIEDICKS! /HUGS U ALL/

 

* * *

Laking pasasalamat ng Jongdae at hindi siya nagkaroon ng hangover. Maaliwalas ang kanyang gising at excited na makita si Minseok, ang kanilang OM at ang lalaki sa likod ni xiureal. Papasok pa lang siya ng building nila ng may biglang humila sa kanya palabas.

 

Napangiti lamang si Jongdae pagkalingon. Pinipigil ang kilig. Hindi pa gaanong kasikatan ng araw pero nasilaw na siya sa ngiti ni Minseok.

 

“Mcdo muna tayo, wala akong early meeting at may isang oras ka pa bago mag-seven!” Sabi ni Minseok, hindi pa rin naalis ang kanyang nakakasilaw na ngiti.

 

“Grabe OM, alam nyo talaga yung galawan ng magnanakaw, nakuha nyo na halos lahat sa akin pagkangiti na pagkangiti mo pa lang!” Bungad ni Jongdae. Agad naman siyang hinampas ng pabiro ni Minseok, mukhang kinilig.

 

“Umagang umaga, babanatan mo ko ng ganyan. Anong gusto mong breakfast?” Tanong ni Mnseok habang patawid na sila sa Mcdo.

 

“Kape lang sana kaso, pinakitaan na ko ng warm smile eh, buo na agad ang araw ko.”

 

“JD naman! Ayos ng sagot!” 

 

“Cheesy eggdesal po at coffee at ngiti nyo ulit!” Sagot agad ni Jongdae. Hindi niya pa rin mapigilan ang kilig parang sasabog na talaga siya. Sa ilang taon niyang single, ngayon na lang naisasabuhay ang mga naipon na banat at pick-up lines. Laking pasasalamat niya na tinatangkilik ito ni Minseok.

 

Nakaorder na sila at nakaupo na sa tabi ng salamin. Magkaharap sila at parehas nilang hawak ang kanilang cellphone.

 

“Kaya pala di ka talaga vivo kase asus ka!” Napangiti na lang si Jongdae sa nasabi ni Minseok.

“Sabi ko nga sayo asus ako” pangiting sagot ni Jongdae pinipilit niya na maging normal.

“Pero 2v2 na tayo ha?” Seryosong sabi ni Minseok kay Jongdae. Alam agad ni Jongdae na hindi ang laro ang tinutukoy ni Minseok. Napansin niya kahit nung una pa lang na direct to the point at walang paligoy-ligoy si Minseok sa chat sa ML or kahit sa work related meetings.

 

“Mahihindian ba kita OM? ngayon nalaman ko na di ka senior high?”

 

“Alam mo JD, itigil mo na yung pagtawag sakin ng OM kung gusto mong totohanin natin ang lahat. Minseok na lang kase!"

 

“Ikaw nga may balak ka pang tawagin akong kuya e lalandiin mo rin pala ako! Pero di pa rin ako sanay na tawagan kang Minseok. Pwede bang OM Minseok na lang?”

 

Nawala na ang ngiti sa labi ni Minseok kaya agad na nag-panic si Jongdae. Di pa nga totally sila ay magkakaroon agad sila ng tampuhan dahil sa pangaasar niya.

 

“Wait lang kase, sure ka ba na Ops manager yung meaning ng OM jan kapag ako yung tumatawag?” Pangiting sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Ewan, syempre ganun yung maiisip ko.” May tampo pa rin na sabi ni Minseok. 

 

“Aba, you're wrong OM Minseok. Kase para sakin, OM Minseok stands for Oh my Minseok. Oha?” Kumindat pa si Jongdae kay Minseok pagkasabi nito.

 

Napatawa ng malakas si Minseok kaya alam ni Jongdae na effective ang naisip nya. Nabawi niya ulit ang matamis na ngiti ni Minseok.

 

“Haynako Jongdae Kim, ibang klase ka talaga.” Kinurot ni Minseok ang pisngi ni Jongdae sa tuwa at kilig na rin.

 

“Haynako OM Minseok, mas lalo mo na naman ako nagustuhan. crush mo na ko nyan?” Asar ni Jongdae.

 

“Di na nga crush, love na nga agad eh.” Ganting asar ni Minseok na ikinatameme ni Jongdae. Hindi niya alam ilang beses siyang napatigil dahil sa mga banat ni Minseok.

 

“Lag ka na rin, di mo ba kinaya? pero wag mo isipin na trip lang to for me. Di ako nagko-commit sa taong di ko gusto. And I'm not used to assure things to someone pero pagdating sayo, I can do that and keep doing that to assure you that I'm serious.” Dagdag ni Minseok na seryosong nakatitig kay Jongdae.

 

_Ang tagal naman ng cheesy eggdesal ko. Hindi ko na kinakaya OM ko._

Alam ni Jongdae na seryoso si Minseok at hindi naman niya iniisip na pinagtitripan lang siya nila. Tsaka case closed na talaga nung nag-english na ang kanyang OM.

Ito na ang official moment na iiwanan  na ni Jongdae sila Chanyeol at Yixing sa kanilang SPS o Samahan ng mga Poging Single.


End file.
